2 Plus 1
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Mary Louise and Nora are bored and alone in the boarding house with Caroline. What will happen between the three of them? Caroline/Nora/Mary Louise oneshot.


If there was one thing that Nora Alford and Mary Louise Wilcox liked about the 21st century it was the fact that no one seemed to care about their relationship. They didn't have to hide their love like they did in the 19th century. They could hold hands in public and no one would even look their way. They could kiss and people wouldn't look at them in disgust, but rather interest. They had learned that young men seemed to be particularly interested in seeing two girls kiss, not that either of them cared what men thought of the two of them.

Of course if there was one thing that the pair hadn't had much time for, it was sexual intercourse. They really just wanted some time to themselves but they hadn't really gotten it. There were always others around messing with their business.

At the moment, they were currently in charge of watching over the hostage Caroline Forbes. It was at that moment that Nora realized something.

"You know we're currently the only ones in the house." She pointed out.

"No, we're not." Mary Louise pointed out, gesturing to the blonde vampire.

"Please, she's more like a pet than anything." Nora argued. "Why should we let her stop us from doing something that we haven't gotten a chance to do since the Cubs won the World Series?"

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked the two of them.

"She wants to see and I think we should show her." Nora suggested. "Maybe she'll be more receptive than Valerie was."

"Fine." Mary Louise agreed before she used her magic to strip herself and Nora of their clothing.

"Are you two having sex?" Caroline asked.

"I see that you're not as dumb as you look." Nora replied before she kissed her girlfriend. Their tongues danced as they began to rub each other's bodies.

Caroline couldn't help but stare. She was a bit surprised the two would just start going at it in front of her. Though, if what they were saying was true, she wasn't surprised. She didn't know what it would be like to go over a hundred years without sex. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. Her eyes were glued on the scene in front of her. It was breathtaking and she had to watch as the brunette pushed the blonde onto the bed and began to lick her vagina. She couldn't help but start to feel constricted by her clothing. She reached down and unbuttoned her jeans and brushed her hand against her panties. It didn't take her that long to realize that it wasn't enough. She pulled her jeans off and stuck her hand inside of her panties. She started to moan as she closed her eyes. She was consumed by the sight of the two girls fucking.

Of course there was more in her mind. She couldn't help but think of the two fucking her. It was so hot that she wanted to be a part of it. She pulled her panties down and screamed as the orgasm overtook her, making her whole body shake.

She opened her eyes to notice that both girls were standing in front of her. She couldn't help but blush as she pulled her panties up.

"Keep them down." Mary Louise ordered. "So it seems like our display has gotten Caroline all hot and bothered, Nora. What should we do?"

"I think that the best thing that we can do is to show her what she is missing." Nora suggested. "Maybe after we're done with her, she won't even be interested in Stefan anymore. I know what we should do first."

Nora raised her hand and Caroline's top flew off. She then made her bra disappear.

"I don't think that this is a good idea." Caroline stammered.

"Well as bad as we are, we won't force you." Mary Louise declared. "However, I don't know how you'll be able to resist. You're already dripping and it's only going to get hotter in here. Have you ever even been with a woman before?"

"No." Caroline answered.

"You definitely don't know what you're missing." Nora stated as she rubbed her fingers across Caroline's nipple. It was already hardened from watching. "Just tell us if you want us to do anything to you. I am going to get this out in the meantime."

Nora reached into the drawer and pulled out a black strap-on before putting it on.

"Don't you want to be mounted with this?" She asked as she stroked the phallus. "It's not like you'll get any from anyone else."

"I want it." Caroline muttered.

"What was that? I don't think we heard you." Mary Louise declared with a smirk. "Tell us. What do you want us to do to you?"

"I want you to fuck me." Caroline responded.

"As you wish." Nora said as she ran over and rammed the rod into Caroline's pussy. Caroline began to moan as Nora bent her over the bed. It was at that time that she noticed Mary Louise in front of her.

"Don't leave me out of this, Darling." She remarked. "Use your tongue."

Caroline tried her best to lick Mary Louise. She was in so much pleasure that it was hard to focus.

"Oh, that feels so good." The blonde heretic moaned. "For someone who has no experience, you're pretty good at this,"

Within a short amount of time, two out of the three girls had orgasmed. Caroline took some deep breaths.

"Wow." She replied. "I've never felt anything like that before."

"That was just the beginning my dear." Nora stated.

So that's all that there's going to be for this. I just wanted to write something with my two favorite new characters. It would be awesome if they kept all three of the Heretic girls alive because they are awesome. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
